


And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear

by MurderRose



Series: Corona Drabbles [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Faithful - Freeform, Fidelity and Infidelity, Lawyer Yoon Jeonghan, Library, M/M, Politician Choi Seungcheol, This is based in the USA for some reason? I'm not sure either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: “...there are a couple of rumours flying around babe, they’re not true, I swear, but apparently they’re going to make their way into The View.”Jeonghan sighed.  Rumours where not what they needed right now."What rumours?"
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Corona Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear

**Author's Note:**

> Another day another title generator! Bowie lyrics today (Space Oddity)
> 
> I originally had a completely different take on this prompt but circumstances dictated a change was necessary and now we have some sort of West Wing take? I'm sorry?
> 
> Characters are their own, this is fiction.

Jeonghan was busy. He’d been in court all morning and he now had a heap of paperwork to complete, then things to prepare for the next day. He had his laptop open, he was in his favourite nook in the law library, but he just couldn’t find the concentration.

He was distracted. Seungcheol had been acting weird all week and when he’d said that he was meeting Joshua and Seokmin this afternoon for coffee, Seungcheol had gone all grumbly and quiet. It was worrying. 

So when his phone rang, disturbing the silence of the library, Jeonghan wasn't surprised to see Seungcheol come up as the caller. 

He grabbed the phone, answering it quickly and heading for the stairwell to take it in private, whispering into the phone as he went, "Hold on Cheol, I'm in the library give me a second."

Once he passed the doors, Jeonghan relaxed slightly. "Ok, I can talk now, what's up?"

“...there are a couple of rumours flying around babe, they’re not true, I swear, but apparently they’re going to make their way into The View.”

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes, “What? What rumours Cheol-ah? To do with the campaign?”

“...not exactly…” 

“Cheol-ah?”

“There are rumours about me and Mingyu, saying all sorts of things, apparently there’s a photo, I don’t know why they’re running with it, you know Mingyu is happily with Hyejin” Seungcheol said, tripping through the words, “Jeonghan-ah, I love you, I’m happy with you-”

“A picture Seungcheol-ah? A picture of what?”

“...” Seungcheol hesitated.

“Seungcheol-ah?”

“Spin the bottle, second year”

“Damn it Seungcheol,” Jeonghan hissed, “there’s actually a photo of you and Mingyu kissing? When in second year?” It was going to be hard enough to get a Korean gay man elected, they didn’t need a scandal on top of that.

“January” Seungcheol whispered and Jeonghan closed his eyes.

“We started dating in November Cheol-ah”

“It was a game, it didn’t mean anything, I swear, it was short, I don’t even remember it all that well, we just kissed, it was weird, we never did it again, I swear”

“I believe you Seungcheol, just, we really don’t need this. The campaign doesn’t need this. Is this why you’ve been withdrawn all week?” Jeonghan leaned heavily against the wall.

“...yes?”

“Now is not the time to lie to me.”

“There’s another rumour?”

“Jesus Christ. Ok, lay it on me” Jeonghan dragged a hand through his hair. He could do this.

“There’s something about you and Joshua” 

Jeonghan sighed again, “that’s nothing new, can two queer guys not be best friends in this day and age? We’ve been teased for being partners for as long as I can remember. I’ll give him a heads up later. Is that all?”

“They have a photo too?”

“Christ Almighty, they have what now? No, I don’t even need to know. You’ll just have to ignore it, if it gets awful, we’ll release a statement, something like the ‘when I was young and foolish’ speech, if needed, I’ll do an interview, it will blow over. People date, that’s life.”

“I’m sorry, babe”

“Thanks love. Does Hyejin know?”

“Mingyu is talking to her now”

“Ok, okay. Thanks for telling me. I have to go and write this thing now, I really am on a deadline. We’ll talk when I get home?”

“Ok” Seungcheol’s voice was small and Jeonghan sighed.

“Baby, I’m not mad at you, I’m just annoyed at the media ok? Don’t worry about it”

“I really am sorry”

“I know, I know love. See you at home?”

“Yeah, see you later. Love you”

“Love you too baby” Jeonghan smiled as he hung up. And then sighed again. He understood the whole ‘let the people know who they’re electing’ idea, but digging through stuff like this, trying to make Seungcheol look like he’s a cheater, that was just low.

Seungcheol would never cheat. Jeonghan knew that. He just wished other people did too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
